Magical moments
by cat in dreamland
Summary: Something similar to Damn possessive Uchiha! XD these are little scenes that I might make into stories. Basically its on vampires and other mystical creatures so check it!


**Hey guys! sorry for not updating my stories for like FOREVER yea... I've been SUPER BUSY LATELY! So... ENJOY THIS ONESHOT! I came up with more scenes -squeals loudly- Don't kill me! **

**Magical moments**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I own the plot!**

* * *

**SASUXSAKU**

* * *

Scene 1

17 year old Haruno Sakura is pretty, smart, popular, practically everyone's dream. One day, she bumped into a dark mysterious handsome guy. He had secrets and one of them is that he's actually a vampire! She was pissed at him and demanded an apology from him. When she wanted to slap him, He caught her wrist, pulled her to him hugging her around her waist. "Mate" he breathed out and she shuddered at his irresistibly sexy voice. She had no idea what he was talking about but she knew he was bad news.

But she didn't care at the moment. Her breath hitched as he trailed her neck up and down with his sinful lips kissing her. Seducing her. He stopped at her jugular, inhaled her sweet vanilla scent and sighed contentedly. He licked her skin and nibbled lightly earning a light giggle from her. She didn't know why she was reacting like that. But she does know that if this continues on, it won't be pretty.

He finally stopped nibbling at her skin. He drew out his razor sharp fangs and grazed the skin lightly. Her eyes widened realization hit her and before she could stop him, He sank his fangs into her pale creamy neck. She squeezed her eyes shut as pain erupted her entire being. The pain was too intense. It flowed through her entire system. It was so painful that she couldn't scream. She couldn't speak. Her mouth wide open but no sound escapes. Finally, she fell unconscious in his arms.

He caught her. As the frantic voices of her parents and friends drew near, they disappeared so swiftly and silently, it was almost deadly. He appeared in a beautiful castle that was about thousands of years old. He laid her carefully on his velvet blood red sheets and tucked her in gently. She was transforming. Her breathing laboured, her heart will start to fail in 2 days. The vampire virus would then take down her immune system. Yes. He would have her by 2 days. He stroked her hair and caressed her coral pink locks. He stared at her pale sleeping face. Longing to see her celadon eyes. _Soon I'll have you my dear _Sasuke thought and fell into a deep sleep.

The next few days were torture for both him and her. He experienced nightmares and she even though in a coma like state still had tears dripping out. They needed each other. The last day of the transformation. He clutched her tight. She slowly opened her celadon eyes and looked at him. She cried and clung onto him. They were past lovers and soul mates. No matter what happens, it will always be him and her.

scene end!

* * *

**If you're confused just ask LOL :D**

* * *

Scene 2

20 year old Sasuke Uchiha is a man who loved searching for mythological creatures. He would constantly visit historical places in search of magical beings. However so far there was no such luck. The most interesting thing he saw so far was a monkey mating did not want to go there.

Currently, He's searching in Israel for Mermaids. There had been a mermaid craze over there recently and he decided to check it out. He's on board a private with a few of his friends Naruto and Neji. Naruto and Neji wanted to fish for a barbecue and Sasuke just decided to tag along with them of course not telling them his reasons.

They've been there for three hours and so far no sights of either a mermaid or a fish. They were getting tired. Luckily, Sasuke brought his diving kit along and decided to dive. He changed into the diving suit put on his gear, and leapt gracefully into the water. He swam deep down until he reached the bottom of the crystal blue lake. The deeper he swam, the colder it got. He then saw a tail pass by him. He spun quickly, only to meet the eyes of a freshwater shark. He did not make any sudden movements.

Then, a shimmer caught his eye. Twinkling sounds rang and the bull shark swam away. Then, a shimmery tail appeared and hands wrapped around his torso. He turned to see a mermaid. A real life _mermaid _! His eyes widened. The mermaid was unnaturally beautiful. She had onyx hair and deep blue eyes. She guided him to shore. When it got close to the surface, She turned to leave but he yanked her out of the water. Her hair flowed behind her.

She glared at him. Then, She spoke. "Why did you drag me out of my home?" She said spitefully. "I'm sorry Miss. I was curious." He replied truthfully. "Ah humans always curious. I'm Sakura by the way" She said with a twinkling laugh. "Uchiha Sasuke Nice to meet you. Why do they call you Sakura and could you answer some of my questions?" He asked extending a hand out to her. "Sure! I'd love to. You'd see why they called me Sakura in about an hour. "She said. They talked for a while and an hour passed.

She blinked and her eyes turned emerald green. Her hair turned baby pink. Her tail transformed into a pair of legs. Luckily, the transformation also left her with her bikini top. But her bottom... Sasuke blushed as he saw her lower half naked. He offered her his Khaki shorts since he wore it under his diving suit and had boxers on. She blinked innocently and accepted them she explained that whenever Mermaids mate, they would go up to shore and they'd turn human to mate. He immediately went hard. He threw a hand around the innocent mermaid and led her to his cabin nearby. "I'm sure my friends won't mind waiting" He told her. He pinned her on her bed and gave her a searing kiss. There was a rustle of clothing heard. And I'm sure you know what happened after that ;) .

Scene end!

* * *

Scene 3

18 year old Haruno Sakura was not your ordinary teenager. She fancied adventure and loved to pretend that she was in a lost temple looking for hidden treasure when she was young. Now, She decided to venture a forest in Athens, Greece. Little did she know her dreams were about to come true. She clutched her bag and stared at the map and her compass on hand. Her handphone died a while ago and she was lost. Luckily, she was taught how to read maps by her father... Before he died with her mom in a tragic explosion. She was lost for a day and was low on her food ration. She decided it would be best not to go back as she could get even more lost. She camped out and looked for edible berries. She was looking for a lost temple. The temple of Isis. It was rumored that those who go there never went back and were killed.

In day, she walked aimlessly she thought that it was a possibility that those adventurers like her probably got lost. And died due to hunger. Finally after 2 days of surviving, She stumbled upon a sign, Temple of Isis beware. And she knew her prayers were answered.

She went in and ventured. She marveled at the hieroglyphics written on the walls of the giant temple. She traced it lightly and walked further in. She followed the path into a room which held a jewel. It enticed her but she was weary. Who'd put their treasure out in the open she thought recalling the shows she watched as a child. She examined the drawings carefully with her lighted torch as she carried it. Then, a wind blew out her lit torch leaving her in the dark. She leapt and the torch fell out of her hand.

"Ah... It seems I have another adventurer." A baritone voice said warily behind her. I groped around looking for my torch. "Don't even bother girl." The baritone voice said and a snap was heard. Instantly, the room relit and a man stood behind her. He had onyx eyes which betrayed no emotions and matching jet black hair. She saw her bag beside her and lunged for her pocket knife.

The man merely raised an eyebrow and gave a smirk. He chuckled deeply. His voice making me shiver slightly. "Pathetic human." She charged the man now with the pocket knife equipped in her hand. He snapped and the room instantly went dark again.

Another snap was heard and she found herself being held around the waist by the man. Her pocket knife nowhere in sight. "Now what do I have here?" He said as she squirmed in his arms. "A feisty adventurer eh?" She struggled more. He bent his head to nibble her ear. "Don't bother Sa-ku-ra." Shit he knows her name "I'm the how you say... Guardian of the treasure of Isis. " She froze. "No I won't kill you Sakura. Simply because you're my mate." _Mate? _"Yes even guardians have mates my dear... you're the reincarnate of my beloved. We are destined to be lovers Sa-ku-ra don't fight it." She softened under his touch and succumbed to his hot kisses.

Scene end!

* * *

Scene 4

19 year old Sasuke ran out of the building. He finally broke off his engagement with Tsumi. She was a fangirl. He broke it off or rather her parents broke it off because he came up with a brilliant plan to get drunk before meeting her parents. Even in his tipsy state, he knew he had the time of his life. He puked on her parent's fancy clothing, flicked his escargot onto his fiancee's nose and puked on her!

He laughed drunkly he was wasted. He drank too much vodka and beer that he lost count on the number of bottles he ordered. He walked on to the main road. Not paying attention to the honking and the shouts people gave. He heard a honk to his right. He turned and saw a giant truck heading towards him. All his memories... Of him and his ex girlfriend...his true first love, Sakura who got pushed off a cliff by his fans. The last thing he saw before he became unconscious, was Sakura's smiling face.

_I'm coming Sakura_ He thought as he drifted into an eternal sleep. He had no reason to live anymore. He had no parents, a psychotic brother. Tsumi? She blackmailed him into engaging her. By offering him her body, a place to stay and money. Yes he did it all for the money. He felt wings sprouting on his back. He felt a rush of adrenaline and touched the feather soft pure white angel wings he now had. A blinding white light shone ahead. He blocked his face and walked closer and closer towards the light.

Firs, he saw a blonde haired angel. He had cerulean eyes and wore a bright smile. He recognized him as Naruto. One of his best friends who died in a car accident. "Sasuke-Teme! Is that really you!" Naruto screeched and he ran towards him. Sasuke gave Naruto with a brotherly hug. "Man! Sakura would be glad to see you!" Naruto said releasing Sasuke. "Where is she Naruto?" Sasuke said looking around excitedly at the mention of his beloved.

"She's at the entrance to purgatory! She's the goddess of healing and she's praying for the broken souls who are repenting there! Let's go!" Naruto said happily tugging Sasuke with him. The pair passed by many angels of all ages. Then, a blob of pink bumped into him. "Oops! I'm sorry!" The angel apologized and bowed. Not noticing who she was apologizing to. "Er I'll leave you lovebirds alone" Naruto whispered and slid away to look for his beloved. Sasuke pat her head lightly causing the petite girl to look up. Preparing to lash out at the stranger.

However, when she saw his face, She lunged at him. Hugging him. She was so soft and warm. He concluded as he rubbed her back soothingly. "Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura said through her tears of happiness. "Sakura... I've came to you..." He returned the embrace and clutched her tighter to him. As if she'd disappear anytime he lets go. "I lost you once Sak and I'm not loosing you again." Sasuke said nipping at her ear. "Luckily we're angels huh?" Sakura murmured. "Hn... We'll be together... Forever..." Sasuke said as he released her and gave her a quick peck. The couple turned and walked hand in hand towards the sunset. _Yes... They'd be together for infinity because angels can't die _

Scene end!

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you've enjoyed it! I definitely enjoyed writing it! It's quite short! I apologize! If I were to develop one of these mini scenes into a story which one would you choose and why? The winning scene would probably be my next story! If I feel inspired again! **

**Fear not! I've not given up on Mine and MINE only. I'll try to update but.. I really got no idea how to continue... SO If you guys want to suggest ideas, You can review Mine and MINE only or PM me! XD I'd seriously appreciate that! working on The red string of fate too! **

**R&R Cat in dreamland out! **


End file.
